Broken Wings
by Witchmadousa
Summary: In another life, In another time, In another place… Wings once broken cannot hope to mend alone. In another life maybe she would have grown her wings? In another time maybe she would not have been broken. In another place... maybe things would be worse? Crazy thought...maybe being broken wasn't so bad? [Jaune x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own RWBY, that would belong to Rooster Teeth. I do own my OC however!**

 **Hello There! My name is….well you can obviously tell….you are on this page after all :v… So let me give a quick run down on me and this story:**

 **1: This is my FIRST STORY, let this be known for anyone who nitpicks new writers whilst confusing them for writers that already have feedback from previous stories.**

 **2: While this is my first story on Fanfiction I can assure you this is far from the first piece of literature that I have written….Im not in Kindergarten .**

 **3: As for a question that may or may not arise: Yes I have graduated from High School and I am now currently in the midst of my second year as a college student!**

 **4: Last little bit here correlates with the above aforementioned… due to certain conditions I am currently living alone, paying my own bills, and am currently handling life appropriately. So I am well aware of any passive-aggressive posts and I know how to handle over-the-net death threats. Note that I will not be addressing any of these threats seriously… These things aside lets introduce this concept shall we?**

 **This story will follow a new character, yes an OC, in the world of Remnant. This will not be a self-insert...let me make this clear, no SI here. This character's name? Well I have taken the liberty of naming my OC...Apollyon. Wow, I think I can actually hear the For Honor community cursing my existence.**

 **Huh**

 **Anyways back on topic. Apollyon will be introduced in this chapter as an introduction to this story, somewhat of a teaser chapter if you will. I am making this so that I can get the word out that this IS becoming a story and to establish some sort of introduction for myself as well onto the site's community.**

 **But I am getting ahead of myself, lets go back to the story shall we?**

 **So first things first, you might be wondering: "Woow an OC...so original, I bet they're gonna be snarky and OP as hell, maybe even damn edgy too"…. Sounds close?**

 **Well…. Let's test that theory, shall we?**

… _..._

 _A ray of light barrages open eyes_

"AGHH!….Oh for Oum's sake!"

A young man staggers, holding his eyes in pain

The identity of this young man?

"Sounds like you missed the eclipse Jauney~"

A feminine snicker is heard from across the room, drawing pained eyes back into focus at his doorway to see blond ponytails jumping with each barely contained laugh.

"Oh ha ha...Funny you might say that Jasmine. Maybe I wouldn't have missed it had someone not been making so much noise last night!"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at shots clearly being fired. Not being one to miss a chance at revenge Jaune pounced at the opportunity.

"I thought you were supposed to be a big girl! But clearly a _scary movie_ took you down a notch."

She was going to get him back for this one, maybe spike his cereal with hot sauce? Yes that sounds promising…

"So Jasmine, what do you need? _Aside_ from entertainment at watching me stare into the sun after waking up late." His face adopted a frown at that, at least he was able to get some teasing off in revenge, take that Jasmine!

Frowning at that, "Well I guess I can add forgetful to the 'Dumb Brother Problems' list, after _blind_ of course. Courtesy of the sun and all that jazz."

"Forgetful? Please forgive me wise one! I lost my powers of foresight thanks to _someone_ screaming at a stupid vampire movie..." Her frown seemed to deepen, "Ok! Ok! Sorry Jasmine, for realsies though what am I forgetting, Kinda still half asleep after all."

Her expression seemed to soften at that, and...Oum damn it she's smirking again, "Well since you addressed me so apologeticallyI suppose I'll remind you. Your friend is coming over, the one that you exaggerated so much at the table yesterday? Mom and Dad thought you had found your…. 'first real girlfriend' or whatever that nonsense was supposed to be. I couldn't make it out in between Mom's cries about 'grand-babies'~"

And it clicked

"Oh shit! I almost forgot! Jasmine, sorry about this but I need to take the shower room first, I've gotta get ready for her!"

Tilting her head Jasmine came to a realization, "Hey Jaune"

This stopped him in the middle of his panic, "Yeah Jas?"

"You never told us her name….", Sighing Jaune placed his hand atop his head

Of course he hadn't, he was simply too excited about her meeting his family. They had only really met a year ago, and hadn't started really showing interest in a relationship until a couple months before. Apparently her name had somehow not came up, well he should probably elate on who exactly she was.

"Oh right, sorry but I guess my girlfriend's name never really came up….. _Magically enough_ …."

 _Somewhere at the apex of a tower, in a room of magnificent clockwork. Someone sneezed into a fresh cup of liquid energy_

"Her name is..."

…..

"…...Apollyon?"

A woman appearing in her mid-40s questions her daughter whilst brushing her daughter's hair for her. Snow white hair freely flowing off of her daughter's head into her hand and through the course brush, like a majestic river.

"Yes mother?" The older woman had snow white hair like her daughter, except it seemed to roll into curls at the ends.

"Are you sure of this...Jaune Arc?" A head of white turned to meet the older woman, golden eyes peering back into older, blue eyes.

"Yes mother, Im sure that I will be perfectly fine in his care. He is simply wonderful!" Her smile radiated affection as if it were a star. The older woman smiled, contempt with her daughter's choice….for now.

"If you say so dear… Say, how does he fancy your legs?" A blush rapidly formed on her daughter's warming face. It appears as if she could have...worded that better.

"Sorry Apollyon dear, I meant as in… Your _legs_..." Her blush seemed to halt, but the mirthful expression didn't dare to disappear from her face.

"Well, h-he doesn't care!" This piqued the older woman's interests

"Oh? That's rather peculiar for a boy of his age..." Raising her hand to her chin in thought, she pushed it to the back of her mind until she met this, Jaune Arc.

Turning away from her mother, the young girl checked her scroll for the fifth time in the last hour, "W-Well mother… I think I-Its about time, could you help me into my wheelchair?"

…..

 **So this is the preview to Broken Wings! A couple things to recap on here:**

 **A: Yes this is Jaune x Apollyon...no there will not be a harem…**

 **B: Also yes, the time frame will be explained in later chapters, again this is just an introduction into the story!**

 **C:….and for the big one, yes… Apollyon cannot utilize her legs so she is confined to a wheelchair, she has been ever since a certain raid on a certain family/corporation that a kitty may or may not have brought up about her first destructive White Fang mission. And so fates intertwine! HAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys stick around for the continuation! This train has just started and the brakes just went out!**

 **If you liked, please leave a review so I can read over criticism for later chapters!**

 **Oh yeah and think about following the story, I'm gonna upload more chapters soon so it's better if you are notified and read rather than miss it and never read! I hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy**

 **Until next time on Broken Wings! Chapter 1, a Knight In Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC….feel like I should put that out there again!**

 **So it's time for a longer chapter this time. As for those who disliked the last chapter because of length...well touche. But last chapter was meant as an intro into the story so I can safely say that there will be more this time. Or as a wonderful green boi once said:**

" **Can you handle it's weight?…..It's…..Girth?"**

 **Props to whoever knows that little reference…**

 **So yeah another thing. I'M SORRY, jeez I didn't expect for my spellchecker to just not work when I was making the intro. I have gone back and revised the whole chapter for spelling mistakes and wording failures. I encourage you to read it over once more if it irked you that my words were incredibly misspelled…**

 **If you notice problems like these arise again….PM me or just leave it in your review to 'check spelling' or what not.**

 **Anyways it's time for our next chapter!**

 **Broken Wings Chapter 1: A Knight In Silver**

…

"So little bro…what exactly do I have to expect here? Do I need to go grab some con-"

"NO! Jude w-why wou-" To his credit Jaune could still look her in eyes….even if his traitorous face could currently put fire dust to shame.

'Gotta distract her somehow...think Jaune! She is your sister it can't be that har-'

"Hey little-Jay do you see that?"

'SUCCESS!...wait what?' He walked out to the patio to notice a figure in the distance…that looked like a bird…. A massive, black bird…with a skull….

'Shit'

A Giant Nevermore this close?! Where were the village defenses when you needed them! Shit!

"Jude! Call Dad! He should still be in town getting suppli-"

 **Pop**

'What was tha-', Looking back to the Giant Nevermore he saw…., "Oh my Oum…"

The nevermore was missing it's back half…. Everything from the torso down was just gone.

"What the _fuck?_ " Well at least his older sister had _something_ to say about it.

The Nevermore in the distance had at this point realized it wasn't capable of flight anymore. And decided to promptly do the most appropriate thing to when something in the middle of flight suddenly loses it's ability to stay in the air…

" **CAAAAW-"** It crashed violently into the tree line on the horizon. After of course producing it's own version of 'FUUUU-'

'W-Well, if there is anything good to come out of this? At least we know the defenses work...'

…

"Mother...was that really necessary?", A white-clad head turned to stray from the skies above her to a massive gaping hole leading from an older woman, through the tree line, and into the great beyond.

'Huh...it would appear that I missed it's head…. _damnit_ , this is what I get for not leaving the house at all!', Shaking her head to clear violent thoughts, the woman chose instead to gaze down lazily to her daughter.

"Well dear, I could always use the practice", Her daughter had chosen to pick a rather, colorful outfit to say the least. She had chosen to wear a creamy yellow T-shirt accompanied by some rather, peculiar pants that were shaded in black with the words 'Light Souls' running down the left leg.

The meaning of the phrase eluding her, the woman brought her smoking left hand back down to the wheelchair and continued on the path.

What hadn't eluded her however was her growing curiosity…curses she was starting to feel like a newly-graduated huntress again.

'Well I suppose I should be _happy_ to feel young again'

Her mounting curiosity eventually winning the mental battle however, she decided that this would get nowhere to appeasing her thirst for information by remaining silent

"So dear, why do you like this Jaune so much? He must mean a great deal to you...especially since you have finally taken a boyfriend~", The girl turned to look back at her mother with pseudo-stars in her eyes. Well consider that one the right button to hit…

" _WellheisnotonlyhandsomebutincrediblystrongImeanhecouldprobablymatchdadinstrengthWAITNOIdidn'timplyIwa_ -mmph", Clearly having enough of a headache forming the older woman held a finger over her daughter's mouth.

"….So I'll just ask specific questions…."

Letting out a nervous chuckle the girl resided deep into her chair whilst blushing furiously, "Hehe….sorry Mother..."

Dropping her head the older woman let out a sigh, had she been this way when she met her husband? Surely not….

"It's alright dear, just...oh never-mind. How about you tell me about how you and this boy first met?"

The girl seemed to revitalize from her blush, how strange.

"Well mother, I guess you could say it started with a-"

…

 **[1 Year and 3 Days Earlier]**

"YANG!", A younger Apollyon was fuming at a blonde haired young woman. Her name? Yang Xaio Long...and currently she was faced with an enraged Apollyon…. Uh oh

"Heh, whats the matter Cream? Did 'Mama Yang' blow into the Central Vale Bank vault?", Struggling to hold her laughter in, Yang watched as an old man that had made creepy passes at her walk into the men's bathroom.

"Don't you play dumb with me Xaio Long! I saw you pour the _Flaming Dust Sauce_ on your palm! And you even shook his hand, why?! What if he sneezes and has to rub his eyes?"

The blond's laughter only become harder to hold in, she struggled not to drop her ice-cream.

"Oh my Oum Apollyon, you better worry for more than his eyes!" Apollyon's eyes narrowed.

" _Explain..."_

To her credit, she was also trying not to crack a smile, she had seen the looks the man was passing over to Yang earlier. But she would never admit it, nope. She would just enjoy this parlor in silent peace.

"One word Apo, _bathroom_ ", And at that Apollyon's eyes widened into saucers.

Not wanting to be found suspected for her friend's antics she leaned in and whispered, " _Yang you don't mean-?"_

Her confirmation came before Yang could reply.

" **FUUCK OUM ALMIGHTY...FUUUUUUUU- IT BURNS"**

Both girls were immediately consumed by laughter. However that was cut short as the man burst out of the bathroom, rage clearly evident on his face. The people inside remaining silent as if to avoid being targeted by his ire. The cashier however wasn't so lucky as he quickly stomped over to the front register.

A young man took this chance to slink inside, a hoodie obscuring his features.

"You bastard, think you are funny? I _know_ you had something to do with it, didn't you?!", The man had managed to cover the counter in his spit from his verbal assault. The cashier seemed to cower behind the register.

"S-Sir could y-you calm down pl-please?" That seemed like the wrong button to push as the man seemed to grow even _further_ enraged.

" _Excuse me_? You motherfucker, don't tell me to calm down _you little shit_!" The man seemingly had enough as he threw a punch at the poor cashier.

Yang had enough, she went to move when a blur caught her eye.

The figure that had entered earlier was now holding the offending fist. Yang was dumbfounded, not only had she not been able to follow his movements but his hand was _glowing_ _white_! Wait a second, glowing….white? She recognized this aura!

The hood fell away from the burst of speed, revealing blond hair and a sharp demeaning face. The latter most likely from his current encounter. Before her stood Jaune Arc: heir to the Arc family, top of her combat class at Signal, and now? Wrecker of this man's shit.

" _Volant"_ , To Apollyon's surprise the man started to float, " _Locus_ ", now a circle of sparks started spinning behind the floating man, eventually growing into the size of a person and shimmering as if a bubble resided within the center.

His eyes narrowing, Jaune Arc let out one last word, " _Dis_ "

And with that the man was sent flying into the bubble. Suddenly the sparks dissipated and the bubble, to what the customers could only assume was a portal, closed.

Yang decided to cut through the silence, "Yo, Jaune! Over here you ass!" His eyes immediately zoned onto Yang, or more surprisingly enough...Apollyon. So fast that the untrained eye could have missed it he flushed red and zipped his eyes back over to Yang.

But Yang's eyes weren't untrained, no they were very, _very,_ experienced. Yang decided she could afford a grin and make up an excuse for her smug expression. After all…

'YES! All aboard the ship lads~ I think I just hit the mother-load!'

The ship had sailed, and Yang was the captain.

The blond male made his way over to Yang and Apollyon a few seconds after, Jaune keeping his eyes almost directly pinned onto Yang as if to avoid fire. But that doesn't mean that he didn't take greedy glances back to the beauty in the wheelchair, although he would never admit it.

"Sup Yang, so...uh who's your friend here?", Poor Jaune, he tried to make it sound as calm as possible...he wasn't having much success.

Yang noticed something immediately, 'He's crushing on her! Oh this is just too good! Finally some ammo against this bastard...not that normal ammunition works on him anyway. He just throws it back!'

Before Yang could answer Apollyon quickly decided she would introduce herself, she was _not_ having Yang make her first impression on this guy!

Holding out a peace sign she came up with a response that would unknowingly lead to massive amounts of teasing from Yang.

"Hi there! My name is A-Apollyon, m-might I know your name s-sir?"

…

 **[Present Time]**

Laughter filled the sidewalk as Apollyon's mother turned the corner. Looking up she saw a massive house, one fit for nobles if anything. Oddly enough the laughter seemed to be coming from the house.

"AHAHAHAHA"

"Whats so funny?!" Her daughter seemed to perk up at that voice, oh?

"Mother, that sounds a lot like Jaune….I think we've arrived" Her mother whistled in appreciation.

"Darling you never told me he was rich!", Her daughter seemed to grow distressed.

"Mother I never knew he was!"

The same feminine voice called out again, "Your shirt!"

The male's response? To scream in irritation

"AAAUGGHH"

Appolyon's mother sweat-dropped at that, "They seem like a...colorful bunch"

Who was this Jaune Arc?

…

 **Welcome to the end of the line!**

 **Huh, a lot of references here today isn't there? Cheers to whoever can spot them, leave a review with all of them if you can!**

 **A NEW CHALLENGER HAS APPEARED**

 **That's right, YANG! Who else would be a perfectly snarky bomb queen?**

 **In before people start questioning me about Apollyon's mom I'll just throw this out there.**

 **If you noticed she mentions about how she was a graduated huntress. Duh.**

 **On a separate note we have our first review!**

 **D1NGORED:**

 **I feel that this story is going to be really heartwarming. So many questions, when they met? how ? Will Pyrrha be a dick about it? ( probs not) take your time to put out the best work you can**

…

 **Thank you for posting a review, congrats in a way on firsties?**

 **Anyway, a lot of background for when they first met is revealed in chapter 1 actually, I want to get a basic introduction for the past down before I try to continue with character development. Same with how they met too...**

 **Now with Pyrrha, I've been thinking on this but I figure I can probably afford to stick another OC into the Beacon Arc...heh arc... but yeah I always see fics that pair Jaune with someone else and poor Py Py is left lonely. Besides plot convenience dictates that if I leave Pyrrha to grow feelings for Jaune then it would inaccurately portray her character with some background plot of jealousy and bad stuff like that. Ranting aside I do have a path set for Pyrrha that doesn't rely on suicide, betrayal, or being alone.**

…

 **Anyways if you guys liked this please make sure to follow and favorite the story where you don't miss new chapters! Also feel free to leave a review, I would love to hear any thoughts on this story so far!**

 **Well until next time, toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It has been a while huh…? Hehe…..that's my bad…**

 **So I kinda got caught up in a load of stuff these last few weeks. I feel like a timeline would help explain this better:**

 **-After I had released the latest chapter I had immediate family deaths, kinda important that I had to be there.**

 **-I was hospitalized after a wreck, some dumb ass ran a light at well… light-speed… Had to be in a hospital for a bit after that too cause I caught pneumonia…. So yeah my luck has been peachy!**

 **-Co workers have been sick so I have been filling in these last few nights…**

 **So now that I have made my situation clear I have decided to announce that I will be abandoning this stor- HA Not gonna happen!**

 **I am still writing this story, don't let my absence fool you into believing that I suddenly became disinterested in my own little piece. So as an apology for being dead for a month, I present to you a teaser for next chapter (It will be a big chapter I promise!)**

 **I PROMISE I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

* * *

 **(Also yes I did find the Horizontal Line setting, my bad!)**

* * *

 **Broken Wings Chapter 1….and a half? Wait Wha-**

 _The Brightest Light Will Always…_

"...Be a pain in my ass Neo!"

Despite the pissed off master thief staring her down, the ice-cream themed girl couldn't help but let out a muffled giggle at her partner's anger. I mean she deserved a little fun right? Even if that did involve slipping some ice-cream into his trademark cane-gun's muzzle.

"Oh. MY. OUM! I cannot deal with you right now Roman! Lighten up why won't you _Torch_ wick, the guy was literally a sundae!" Roman was not amused however, and that boded poorly for her ice-cream allowance…

Better to try and cheer him up now while the issue is fresh…Puppy eyes!

"Neo… that isn't going to work on me..."

…

"Neo listen to me…"

…

"Neo…I slaughter men and women for not bathing regularly… this isn't going to work."

…

And then he cracked.

"ALRIGHT FINE! I won't be mad at you any more so stop staring at me like that! It's freaky!" Well that's odd, not the reaction she was expecting but you take what you can ge-…

Pause

"Roman~"

The room's temperature seemed to plummet and now the air smelled like… ice-cream?

However Roman didn't seem to notice this and instead lazily turned his head to meet her gaze.

"What do you wan-" He was suddenly caught on his own breathe... And wisely decided that silence was the best response to a bladed parasol in one's face.

"Did."

The blade inched closer

"You."

And closer

"Call."

Wait that's getting too close…

"ME."

Way too close!

" **FREAKY?!** "

It was a good thing that Roman knew how to dodge objects moving at the speed of bullets. Else he would have lost his throat to a certain angry sister of his. Now however wasn't the time to lament on his miraculous dodge, he had a _very_ painful death to outrun!

And so he jumped out of his third story window, choosing instead that he would rather pay Junior back later than death by impalement.

" **COME BACK HERE TORCH, I'M GOING TO SNUFF. YOU. OUT!** "

Yes.. payment was due later, now?...Now he would run…

* * *

 **Hello again! Again I would like to apologize for the little hiatus that I have been on but I had no choice… And for those who complain about this short little teaser for the next chapter… I promise you cookies! Well not actually, but I do promise a 10k+ word chapter for the introduction of a _very_ special character. **

**Oh yeah and my favorite! It's time for FIXES! I will be revising the first two chapters of this story as per input from my reviews (which shall be listed next chapter). I am way too fixated to professional and business oriented writing styles so please do remember to review! It helps if I have input from you guys to see where I need to work on next! Quality of life changes are nice too!**

 **AAAND one more thing. I would like to shout-out someone who had my back when I finally decided to create my little world.**

 **LJ-Zero, this wonderful person here had my back when it came to me finally releasing this story. If you guys have a chance, please go check out his stories. I am sure that if you have taken a liking to this story then you will absolutely adore his creations!**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

… **..**

 **And one more announcement…**

 **I will be incorporating some skills and abilities from shows other than RWBY. Maybe not whole characters and exact abilities, but note that some things will hold references. As the story goes on I plan on adding in little Easter Eggs and what not, I challenge you to find them!**

 **Anyways until the next chapter (BIG CHAPTER INCOMING) I wish you all well!**

 **Well until next time, toodles!**


End file.
